Digno de un Hufflepuff
by Suave-Primavera
Summary: No te sientas triste, todo es culpa de los prejuicios y las preferencias, mejor, cambia esto. Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Advertencia: ¿Por que puse que Angustia? Bueno, había angustia y no supe que otra cosa poner.


**Digno de un Hufflepuff**

Por una buena vez… por los Hufflepuffs.

Oh vaya, ¿Qué voy a decir? Que esta historia me recuerda a mí. Porque es mi casa y siento frustración al pensar que a los que quedan aquí los tachan de inservibles. Tonterías, si nosotros los Hufflepuffs somos grandiosos…

Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

JK es absurdamente buena escritora, así que ni se les ocurra pensar que este mundo es mío, lo único mío son las locas ideas salidas de mi mente.

Aquí vamos:

* * *

Bajé confundida de donde se encontraba el Sombrero Seleccionador. No, confundida no estaba, con miedo más bien.

Toda mi familia me había mirado de una forma que solamente pude interpretar como de infinita decepción. Temblé de pies a cabeza recordando los semblantes de mis primos cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador gritó Hufflepuff sobre mi cabeza enfrente de todos.

Absolutamente de todos.

Me acerqué a la mesa donde todos los tejones me recibieron con aplausos. Aplausos que no me reconfortaron para nada.

¿Qué pensaría mi familia? Ser una Hufflepuff era equivalente a ser nada, un desecho que a las otras casas no les servía.

Una diminuta lágrima se me escapó de mis ojos.

Lucy Weasley, la inservible de la familia, el desecho.

Seguro que James ya estaba escandalizado. Seguro que estaba tan escandalizado como cuando pusieron a Lorcan en Slytherin. Tal vez más, tal vez menos ¿Quién podía saberlo?

Agité mi cabeza de lado a lado. No debía pensar en eso, sin embargo…

Recordé todo lo que me habían dicho sobre esta casa.

" _-Allí, en Hufflepuff, van las sobras, lo que las otras casas no quieren, piensa Lucy, a Gryffindor los valientes, los fuertes, los potentes; a Ravenclaw los listos, inteligentes; y a Slytherin, bueno, de ellos ya lo sabes, entonces_, ¿_qué queda? Nada, los que no tienen ninguna de esas virtudes van a Hufflepuff" _

Luego, recordé como se me acercó mi tío Ron y me susurró:

"_Esa casa es en la peor en la que puedes quedar, claro, después de Slytherin…"_

Me mantuve callada unos segundos. Yo no podía ser eso ¿O sí?

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Yo me reducía únicamente a eso? ¿Eso a lo que llamaban Hufflepuff?

Unas risas en la mesa atrajeron mi atención. Parecía que un Slytherin había tirado algo sobre una chica de ¿segundo año? De mi casa. ¿Se estaban burlando de ella?, oh vamos, también los Ravenclaw.

Parpadeé varias veces, molesta. Se supone que todas las personas se equivocaban, no era justo que se burlaran de alguien soló por no ser como los demás.

Un pequeño foco se encendió en mi cabeza, tal vez las personas no se diferenciaran mucho de las casas. A todas las prejuzgan y…

Respiré hondo y sentí arder algo en mi pecho, frustración. Cambiarían su opinión. Yo los haría cambiar de opinión.

Porque allí, en medio de la algarabía, me di cuenta de lo mal juzgada que está esta casa, igual que las personas, de hecho, no solo esta, sino todas. A los Slytherins se les juzga como malvados, a los Ravenclaws los tratan como ratas de biblioteca, a los Hufflepuffs de basura… Incluso a los Gryffindors los juzgaban de impulsivos. Me di cuenta de que las casas conviven en completa rivalidad.

Y allí, en el comedor, me prometí dos cosas difíciles de cumplir.

Me prometí que les demostraría a todos que prejuzgar es malo, que les quitaría "mínimo" los prejuicios contra mi propia casa.

También me juré que no sería parte de esta eterna rivalidad promovida por la copa de las casas. Una copa que impulsaba el desprecio entre las casas. Una copa de idiotez.

No, yo lograría mi objetivo: cambiar nuestra imagen de una forma que incluía, entre otras cosas, el Quidditch. Mi plan era mucho más imaginativo.

Y mi plan… Mi plan era digno de un Hufflepuff.

* * *

**N/A**

Y ya acabe, ¿Les deje duda de cuál era el plan de Lucy? Espero haberlo hecho, porque sería una pena que se enteraran de su plan antes de ser realizado.

Espero les haya gustado la historia.

Saludos, yo.


End file.
